Who's it Gonna Be?
by My Own Dreams
Summary: What happens when a group of friends start falling for each other? Derek likes Casey, Casey like Sam, Sam likes Casey but is in a relationship with Emily, and Emily will do anything to keep her man. WAR! Who should be with who? The fans decide! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Who's is Gonna Be?

Description: This story is about how Casey and moves in with her new family –the Venturis's, and meets Emily who happens to be with Sam, but when she sets eyes on Sam they both know its love at first sight. Derek on the other hand is secretly in love with Casey but fights it off because he CANNOT be in love with his annoying bitchy step-sister. See how this one turns out, and this is a story where the audience chooses who should be with who!

_**Casey's POV**_

It's been a week since I moved in with the Venturi's and everything was already getting out of hand. Derek was annoying, I think Edwin is gay, Marti is too loud and George is a perv. I hate this life. Why can't we just go back to Toronto and live with my dad? I was catching up on a good book when the doorbell rang. Figuring it was one of Derek's many ho's I just lay on the couch and continued my book. But after a while when no one came to answer the door, I got up to answer it. When I open it there stood a beautiful African-American girl with I'm guessing is her family.

"May I help you guys," I asked nervously.

"Hello. We're your next door neighbors. George told us that his new wife and daughters were moving in so we decided to come by and say hello," the man said.

"Well, hello. I'm Casey, and yes we are the family that just moved in here." There was an awkward silence as I stood there by myself until my mom came.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Venturi. And you are?"

"We're the Davis family just came to say hi to the new family." My mom let them inside the house and the rest of the family came and introduced themselves as we ate the delicious cream vanilla cake that the Davis' brought over. I was heading to my room when my mom called me back down.

"Hey Casey, why don't you take Emily upstairs to your room so you guys can get to know each other," my mom said. Emily gave me the hell no look so I took that chance to be nice.

"Sure, I would love to get to know Emily. Follow me," I said sweetly. She rolled her eyes at me but before I knew it we were in my room talking like we were long lost sisters.

"So tell me," I said, "How are the boys around here."

"Well, there mostly hot. At least mine is," she said blushing.

"And who is this lucky guy that makes you blush so hard," I asked her.

"His name is Sam Richards. He's Derek's best friend. Tall, blond and so sexy. We've been going out for about 3 months, but I know that he's the one." She started blushing harder than ever. "Do you have a boyfriend," she asked me.

"No. I did but we broke up before I moved down here. Can't do long distance relationships. You're a junior right?"

"Yeah," she said looking down at her phone, and then she starts smiling widely. "He's coming over to the house," she said jumping up and down. "How do I look," she said pulling down her shirt exposing more chest than needed.

"You look fine," I said following her down to the living room. The doorbell rang and this time I was excited to open it. I'm guessing this was Sam. He was so gorgeous. Like so fucking gorgeous. He gave me the quick run down and started smiling.

"I'm Casey," I said sticking out my hand for him to shake. He licked his lips and took my hand.

"And I'm Samuel. Sam for short, but you can call me whatever you like," he said staring at my chest. Was he flirting with me? Just then Emily came over and kissed him full on the mouth, but Sam pushed her back and looked over at me.

"Where's Derek," he asked me. His eyes were like digging into mine.

"Derek, your friend is here," I yelled. He came charging down the stairs pushed me out the way then shook hands with Sam.

"My man, sorry for my annoying step sister. How's it going?"

"She's not annoying," he said defending me. I looked over at Emily and she looked angry and hurt. "It's going man. There's a party tonight at Jake's house, you in?"

"Totally dude."

"Babe, you wanna come right," he said bringing Emily close to him. Her face brightened as he kissed her.

"Yeah of course."

"What about you Casey," he asked me. I looked over to Emily and she gave Sam the death glare. "What I'm just trying to be nice," he said patting her ass.

"Sure I'm game." Soon after, Sam walked Emily home, came back and went to Derek's room. I went to my room, and feel into a deep sleep.

_**Sam's POV**_

Life was great. School was about to begin in a few weeks, I had a semi-cute girlfriend, a best friend, and hockey. But my life got a whole lot better when I saw Casey. She was so hot. And her body? Amazing. On a scale of one to 10, she was a perfect 10. But I can't "hit that" because I have a girl, plus Derek likes her. I know because of how he complains about her 24/7, and the way he looks at her. "If I lived with here, I would be all over that ass," I thought as I lay on Derek's bed.

"Dude your sister is so hot," I said.

"Marti?"

"No you asshole. Casey. Casey is so fucking hot."

"Sam," he said covering his ears. "Don't say that, she's not. What happened to Emily?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you like her?"

"I don't know dude. She's too clingy and jealous. But I'm not going to break up with her because of that. She's alright."

"Yeah, don't give that up. You've known her forever."

"Dude I know, but I feel like I'm married," I said just as Casey walks in.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes guys," she said. I could see Derek looking at her ass from behind and my eyes were doing some wandering too.

"Okay princess, get out."

"Fuck you," she said leaving the room, her ass shaking in her shorts.

"Tell me that's not hot," I said as we walked downstairs.

"Dude enough about Casey," he said.

"Whatever," I replied. Derek was falling hard, and so was I.

_**Derek's POV**_

I was getting tired of Sam talking about MY stepsister who I was going to have wrapped around my fingers in a couple weeks. She was gorgeous. Her brains and beauties would make any guy lust for her. Looks like I had competition with my best friend, over my stepsister. Dinner went pretty well. I could feel Sam and Casey making lovey-dovey eyes to each other and it was driving me crazy. HE has a GIRLFRIEND! SHE is MINE! I watch as Casey eats her food so nicely, I want to lick to sauce right off her juicy lips. We finish dinner and I walk Sam to the door as Casey follows.

"Bye Sam, see you at the party tonight," she says twirling her hair.

"Bye and I will definitely see you," he says. He hugs her tight and winks at be from the back. I want to grab his head and smash it on the ground.

"Imma be there in like 3 hours bro," Sam says to me. We dab each other up and he's off. I walk to my room more angry at myself for not making a move on Casey earlier that Sam making a move on Casey too late.

_**Emily's POV**_

I'm jealous. Why? Because Casey. She's hot and has a banging body, and I could feel Sam eyeing her a lot. But nobody was going to take him away from me. Yes, I jumped from Derek to him after Derek totally blew me off, but Sam was mine. I dressed for this party wearing my tightest dress that showed off my ass and chest…something that I ran miles around Casey with. I'm going to outshine Casey no matter what. Yes, we could be friends, but friends don't steal other friends' boyfriends. This is WAR!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Casey's POV**_

Dinner was over two hours ago and Derek and I was getting ready for the party. I was really excited to see Sam. I know I shouldn't be attracted to him but I can't help it. He's hot. I dressed up in some booty shorts and a loose floral shirt that still showed off my body. I was excited to be going to my first ever party with my new friends. 20 minutes later Sam and Emily were at our house picking Derek and I up from our house because Derek's car was in the shop. We hoped in the car and started the conversation easily.

"Hey Emily and Sam," I said happily.

"Hey Casey," they both replied.

"So Casey, it's your first time out to a party with us, what're you looking forward too," Sam asked me.

"I don't really know, just looking to have a good time with my new friends," I said grinning back at him.

"Looking to hook up with anybody," he asked me. I could feel Derek glaring at me like I just committed murder or something.

Emily slapped him on the arm playfully and Sam started laughing.

"Babe stop," she said. "Casey don't listen to Sam. These guys only want sex and sex only. If you're looking for a good guy and you probably won't find him at this party. Trust me." She gave Sam "look" and leaned over to kiss him. Derek was very quiet after the comment that Sam made. We pulled up to the party 5 minutes later and walked in to this mansion. The place was packed and Sam and Derek went straight to the kegs and left Emily and I alone.

"So what do you guys do at these wild parties," I asked Emily trying to break the ice.

"Dance, drink and talk. Like in every other teenage party," she said with an attitude.

I ignored the attitude and pulled her onto the dance floor. "Then let's dance bitch," I said. We started dancing with the rest of the crowd and I was really getting into it. After about 3 songs I caught Sam and Derek looking at us. Sam was mostly looking at me and so was Derek. I felt a little uncomfortable because Emily was right next to us too. When the song ended we both went over to the boys and they offered us drinks.

"Thanks," I said to Derek. There was a little too much vodka, but fuck it, I'm young. I drank it up and went for seconds and then thirds, this time with a little more vodka. As the night went on we danced more and drank more. I wasn't drunk but I was slightly buzzed. I could see Sam and Emily having a little argument and Emily storming out. Derek was chatting up a really ugly girl. Their hands were all over each other and they were soon making out like crazy. Sam walked to the kitchen and I was soon behind him.

"So what happened with Emily? Trouble in paradise," I asked half-joking.

"Nah, she's just mad because I didn't want to dance with her," he said as we moved farther back to the laundry room away from the noise.

"Well you're her boyfriend, dance with her every now and then."

"Maybe I don't wanna be her boyfriend," he said angrily.

"Well that's something you need to tell her not me," I said walking away.

"Casey wait," he said pulling me close to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you. It's her I don't like." He kissed me deeply running his tongue along my teeth. I melted into his arms as his hands went down my pants rubbing my butt. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me than he was before. We continued to kiss and it felt so right, even though I knew it was so wrong. I pulled back and backed up feeling like I was stabbed in the heart plenty of times.

"This is so wrong," I said suddenly angry at Sam.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But I don't know what it is about you. I was drawn to you the first time I laid eyes on you. You're perfect."

"Sam you're really drunk and talking out your ass so stop it," I said my voice rising as I paced the floor.

"I'm not, I like you."

"You don't even know me," I yelled.

"I want to get to know you," he said bringing me closer to kiss him. I didn't even hesitate as I kissed him back, this time I took control. We pushed back panting and looking at each other. Who was I fooling? I was drawn to Sam too. Suddenly the curtain opened and in barged Emily and Derek.

"What're you two doing back here," Emily asked angrily glaring at Sam and me.

"Nothing, just decided to get away from the party. Too much drama," Sam said looking at me.

"Now I'm too much drama?" 

"I didn't say that Emily," Sam said getting angry again.

"So is Casey drama free," she asked him, but she was glaring at me.

"Just stop it. Let's go," Derek said angrily. He wouldn't even make eye contact with me and I don't know why. We started walking out the laundry room and then the house then we made it to the car. Derek was driving even though he was slightly buzzed he was driving pretty well. There was tension in the air and I didn't like it. I tried talking to Derek but he ignored me full force. We pulled into Sam's house and he came over to Derek's side.

"Pick me up tomorrow so I can get my car then go to the shop to get yours," Sam said to Derek.

"Yeah, I'll be here like at 10 or something. Thanks bro." They pumped fists then Sam locked eyes with me.

"Bye Casey," he said to me then walked straight to his house ignoring Emily.

"Seriously," Emily shouted out the window. Sam ignored her and walked into his house and as we pulled away I looked into the mirror and Emily had tears streaming down her face. 10 minutes later we we're at home and I was in the comfort of my own bed.

_**Derek's POV**_

Who did Casey and Sam think they were fooling? I saw them making out hardcore and that's when I went to get Emily. Fuck man. Casey is mine. I wanna love her and make love to her. Not Sam! I was pacing my room trying not to punch the walls. Man, Casey is perfect for me not Sam. He has a fucking girlfriend already. I was going to get Casey no matter what it took. I walked to her room to have a nice "chat".

"What's up," I asked her as I walked in. She was under the covers pretending to be sleeping. "Casey, I know your awake, talk to me."

"Why should I when all you've been doing is talking trash about me and ignoring me, huh?"

"I was not," I said lying through my teeth.

"Derek, fuck you and get out."

"So now you wanna fuck me? What happened to Sam," I asked angrily.

"You're disgusting and what about Sam," she asked squirming. I could see her tits and I loved every moment of it.

"I saw you two making out. He has a girlfriend Casey," I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered lying through her teeth.

"Sure you do. I saw you two. And if you don't do what I say I will make your life a living hell, starting with your little secret to Emily." There was silence through out the whole house for a good five minutes.

"What do you want Derek," she asked through clenched teeth.

"All I want is you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Derek's POV**_

"Casey, all I want is you," I said.

"You're so nasty. We're like related, you pig," she said standing up. Her eyes were fierce, her nipples hard and her hair was wavy, almost coming to her ass.

"Here's the plan," I said ignoring her, "We'll start off really slow. A kiss, making out, then BAM, we're having sex."

"How is that taking it slow," she asked angrily. "Not like I'm agreeing to that anyway."

"It's either that or by the time school starts the entire school will know what the perfect straight-A student is doing behind her best friend's back."

"I hate you," she yelled. "I'm not a whore and it was a one time thing Derek, just drop it," she said coming over to me her chest bouncing in my face.

"Casey, you no little about me," I said sitting on her chair. "I get what I want whether you like it or not." She stood there fuming at me for a long time.

"Well then, we might as well get started." She spread her legs, sat on my laps, and started to kiss me. I put my fingers through her hair as she attacked me with her tongue. I started rubbing her ass as she started to rub her pussy on my hard dick. Is it just me or is Casey McDonald into this?

_**Casey's POV**_

Instead of me wasting time arguing with Derek, I kissed him. I was really into it to because he is a great kisser. I started getting wet and horny so I started rubbing my pussy on Derek and I felt him getting hard. Was Derek into this as much as I was? What? I had to stop. I got up and looked up at his flushed gorgeous face. What? Derek Venturi gorgeous? Now I knew I was out of it.

"Time for you to go Derek," I said loudly. He came and wrapped me in a hug and whispered in my ear.

"That was amazing Casey. You're tongue drives me crazy. And what you just did with your fat pussy was amazing." My knees almost gave out at the last part and Derek took advantage and stuck his hands down my underwear and started to rub my pussy. I started to buck in his hands when he stuck to fingers in me.

"Casey you're so fucking wet for me baby. Cum in my hand babe. Shit, you're tight as fuck." That drove me crazy and I brought my lips to his again and kissed him roughly this time. I threw him on my bed and he started smiling. I took off everything that was on my body and all I see is Derek staring at me wildly.

"You really don't want me to tell huh," he said laughing.

"Shut up asshole." I climbed on top of him and we kissed forever. He started rubbing his dick on my vagina and that's when I knew it was time. I took off his shorts and shirt and started sucking him up real good. After a few seconds I started to deep throat him and he started moaning loudly.

"God Casey, I'm about to cum in your fucking mouth."

"I dare you," I said.

"Deep throat me again then bitch," he said grabbing me close to him. I sat on his lap and we started kissing, then I slid onto him.

"You're not a virgin Casey. Goddamn you little slut." I ignored him because his dick felt so good in my tight pussy. I started riding him slowly as he moaned my name.

"Just like that baby. Ride me slow and long. I continued to ride him and after about 10 good minutes. He started sucking my neck, then my breast. I've had sex before but this was amazing. He rubbed my clit and in a few seconds later I was yelling his name and I could feel my liquids drip down my thighs. Derek let go deep inside me too a few seconds later. I could feel hit hotness spread deep inside me as I collapsed on his chest.

"That was the best fucking sex I've ever had in my life." I climbed off of him and got under the covers. I was suddenly cold and I felt disgusting. I just had sex with my step-brother. Who the hell does that" I was dozing off when Derek whispered in my ear.

"That was just round one. But since you did everything in one night, you're good to go. Have fun with Sam. But if you ever fuck with me, I'll tell the entire world what you did-and who you did." He started rubbing me again but I moved over and he got up and left. What an asshole. The other people I had sex with stayed with me for a few hours and cuddled. But not Derek. He fucked me and left. I feel into a deep sleep and before I knew it, my alarm was going off.

**One Week Later-Derek's POV**

School was starting today and Sam and I were on good terms. I wasn't going to use what Casey and I did against her. The sex was great, but I wasn't ready for that. I was drunk and took advantage of her; even I knew that I took it too far. I apologized to her; she slapped me in the face and started crying. I felt bad so I hugged her and told her that it would never happen again. She accepted it, with one condition. NEVER SPEAK A WORD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! Sam and Emily were back together and I knew that she liked him more than he liked her, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. Sam came over with Emily and we were just talking in the kitchen.

"Casey, you look amazing in that dress," Emily said. Casey did a little twirl and her thong was visible. It wasn't trashy, it was actually cute.

"Yeah, you do," Sam said licking his lips. Emily gave him a look and Casey blushed so hard. I knew that she had a thing for Sam, and when she looked up at him, I knew he had it bad for her too. She was falling in love.

_**Casey's POV**_

We were all riding in the same car because Derek's was still in the shop now. I was in the back with Derek and Sam was in the front. It takes about 20 minutes to get to school, so we started talking.

"Casey, there are a couple of hot guys at school, and you're a pretty girl, so I don't think you'll have a problem finding a boyfriend," looking over at Sam when she said it.

"I'm not really looking for a relationship. I just got here, I just want to relax, but thanks so much for offering, I said back sarcastically.

"What's your problem Casey," she asked looking back at me.

"Wow! Chill out Emily, let the girl breathe", Sam said.

"Me? She's the one being rude, not me, so don't tell me to chill out," Emily said to Sam. Sam sighed loudly and ignored her. Derek looked over to me and gave me a weak smile and mouthed to me to, "Let it go." We pulled up to the school and Emily and Derek jumped out, so Sam and I were left

"What was that about," I asked Sam. "Why is she bitching at me?"

"I really don't know what her problem is Casey. I'm going to break up with her; I can't take this jealousy bullshit."

"What? Sam you can't do that! Then I'll be the bad guy."

"No you won't." He looked deep in my eyes and as he was about to kiss me I pulled back.

"Sam you can't do this now. People are watching." I started walking to the school. I walked to the counselor's office, got my schedule, found my locker and went to class. I had English first period and Emily and Sam seated in the front of the class. I took a seat in the back instead not wanting be included in the drama. I was minding my own business when a guy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey. I'm Max, you must be new." He was gorgeous. He had dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes, the total opposite of Sam.

"I'm Casey, and yes I'm new, nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"When'd you move here?"

"Like a little over a week ago. I'm from Toronto originally. My mom got married-again-so we moved." I was blabbering and I didn't know why.

"Well that's good that you're parents got divorced."

What," I asked shocked.

"No, No. I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that I wouldn't have met you if I you know…" He looked cute when he blabbered.

"Oh, I guess I know what you mean," I said quizzically. The teacher came in the classroom and introduces himself.

"I'm Mr. Broussard. I've been teaching Pre-Calculus for 10 years now and I love it. Mr. Broussard was young looking, maybe in his late 30's to early 40's. He seemed pretty cool and calm and I was just glad that I have a teacher who was interested in teaching much as I was about learning. He went over the basic rules about what he expected in his class and that we were going to learn about in the 10 months that we would be with him. I liked him already. After 4 more classes, it was time for lunch; I went to the cafeteria and immediately saw Sam sitting by himself. I got some food and went straight to the table. Sam's face brightened when he saw me sit down.

"Hey Casey. I didn't know we had lunch together. How's your day been?" He was looking at me intently and he really looked interested.

"It's been a little hectic to be honest. I couldn't find my last two classes and I almost fell down the stairs. That's why I look a mess," I said looking down at my boobs. Sam's eyes were down there when I looked up at him and he caught my glare and smiled at me.

"I can't help it. You look amazing Casey. I wouldn't be able to tell that you almost died today," he said laughing.

"Sam! You can't look or talk to me like that. You have a girlfriend."

"That's not what you were saying when you kissed me last week," he replied with a smirk.

"Sam!" I threw a little bit of rice at him while we laughed. A few seconds later, I heard a loud bang and saw Emily glaring at us with Derek and 2 other people behind her.

"What's going on here," she demanded.

"Nothing, just talking to Casey about how her first day was. How was yours," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Fine," she said with an attitude. Derek sat down and introduced me to two new people.

"Casey, this is Ralph and Kendra, guys this is my stepsister Casey."

"Hey," they both said.

"Hi guys." From there on we hit it off easily. All of us were enjoying each other's company, even Emily. She wasn't necessarily talking to Sam, but she talking to everyone else. Everyone was really nice to me and it was great that I met new people. I wasn't going to lie, it was kind of weird that I had sex with my step brother, I mean we weren't blood related or anything but it was still kind of nasty. I had to admit that after than night, I kind of had feelings for Derek. He was nice and cute and it seemed to me that he liked me too. The rest of my day went great, I had an easy time finding my classes because Max-the guy from 1st period-helped me. Sam dropped Derek and I home and I quickly went to my room and Derek followed.

"Hey Casey, what're you doing?"

"Just trying to catch up on homework, you," I asked sweetly.

"Nothing for me. And it's the first day of school, you need to relax Casey."

"Derek, school is the most important thing to me right now. I want to go to college and make something of myself," I replied.

"And the rest of us don't," he said angrily.

"That's not what I meant Derek." We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I know that it's a little weird for you and me, but I would be lying if I said that I don't have feelings for you. Casey. I like you as a person, and I kind of feel that you like me too." It took me a while to reply but I finally did.

"Look Derek, what happened was a one time thing. You took advantage of me and I was drunk too. It was stupid and ridiculous and it won't happen again. I don't like you as anything more than a brother."

"But you like Sam?"

"What does Sam have to do with this," I asked angrily.

"I know you like him," he said angrily.

"And what if I do? He has a girlfriend!"

"But that didn't stop you from kissing him last week," Derek retorted back angrily.

"It was a one time think Derek. Gosh! We're not together and will never be together. Now get out."

"Fine. Just remember I hold 2 things against you, I can destroy your life."

"Fuck you," I yelled. I can't believe he was still using that against me. Now he was playing games and I didn't like that.

_**Emily's POV**_

Sam was in my room and we were making out. I tried to unbuckle his pants and take off his shirt but he wouldn't budge.

"Sam, come on. I'm ready for this," I said kissing him deeply." He ignored me and pushed me off of him.

"What's your problem Sam? It's been 3 months and we haven't gotten passed oral sex." He ignored me and started to put his shoes on.

"What's going on with us," I asked him softly.

"I can't do this anymore Emily. I don't like or even love you. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Is it because Casey? Is it because she's pretty, skinny and smart? Is because she's white?

"What? No, no, no and no. It's not because of her. I don't like her either. To be honest, Derek asked me to go with you so that you would leave him alone, I'm sorry." I charged him up and slapped him so hard my hand hurt.

"Fuck you and go to hell," I yelled. He got his backpack and drove off. I started crying so hard. I broke my lamp tore and broke things that Sam gave me. I can't believe Derek would do that to me. Yeah I had a crush on him, but for him to beg Sam to go out with me because I was "obsessed" with him was total bullshit. Fuck him. I ran out my door and straight to his house. I knocked on the door furiously and Casey opened it a few seconds later.

"What do you want Emily? Sam's in the kitchen with De-". I didn't let her finish. I ran to the kitchen and started attacking Derek.

Cliff Hanger! I really want you guys to decide who should be with who. No review? OK cool! Review and tell me what you like and hate!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Emily's POV**_

I started hitting Derek everywhere. His chest, face and arms were what I was aiming for.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Derek? How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends." Sam and Casey came and pulled me off of him, but I couldn't stop fighting. I began to attack him again; this time with so much force it took them a few good seconds to get me off of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Emily," Casey yelled at me.

"Shut up you fucking slut," I yelled back.

"Hey, don't call her that. And don't you ever put your fucking hands on me again," Derek hollered.

"I have every right to. You told Sam to go out with me because I was obsessed with you? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Thank God I did, because if I was going out with you and you treated me like you treated Sam, I would have dumped you years ago!"

"Do you see how things are turning around ever since she came here? We all used to be so fucking close, and Casey ruined it."

"This has NOTHING to do with me. It's not my fault that Sam doesn't want you," Casey said.

"The only reason he doesn't want me is because you're an easy slut, ever think of that?"

"That's not the reason Emily," Sam said. We all turned to him. I really wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I broke up with you less than 10 minutes ago and you're here attacking Casey for no fucking reason at all. I broke up with you because you're annoying, jealous and just too clingy. And if anyone is a slut it's you." I started crying because nobody has ever hurt me like Sam just did. I wanted to be with him forever, and the fact that he could embarrass me in front of people hurt me a lot.

"Well sorry for being the worst girlfriend ever," I said crying harder than ever. I walked out of the house and went straight to my room. I can't believe this is happening. Ever since Casey came here, Sam and Derek's attention has been focused on her. She might have won the battle, but she wasn't going to win the war.

_**Casey's POV**_

"Now I feel like the bad guy," I said starting to tear up.

"You're not Casey; I just didn't like her like she liked me, it wasn't fair for her."

"Yeah right Sam. Emily might have been annoying, but I told you that if you break up with her it would have been like you just did it because of me. God man, why didn't you listen to me?"

"It's not because of you," Sam yelled. "Not everything is because of you. I just broke up with my girlfriend okay? I don't need someone else down my throat about some bullshit." He grabbed his stuff and left, so I followed him outside. I could see Derek slowly creeping upstairs.

"Sam wait," I said pushing him against the car. It had gotten dark and my parents were still not home with the rest of the family.

"What Casey?" He said looking me deep in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have gone off on you." He brought me close to him and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry," I said again. He kissed me then, and I returned it. I slipped my hands under his shirt and started to rub his chest. He grabbed my ass and started to massage it. We kissed for what felt like forever, and it felt amazing. He finally pulled back and that's when I saw Derek looking through my bedroom window down at us.

"I have to go Casey," he said kissing me again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well, okay. Bye Sam." I kissed him again and went straight to my room, and with no surprise Derek was in my room. He stood there silently.

"Derek speak, I know that you were looking at Sam and me kissing. Look-"

"Forget it Casey," Derek yelled at me.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because I can't have you," he said loudly. I suddenly saw Derek for who he was. A smart, gorgeous hunk that had it hard for me.

"Derek, I don't know what it is about Sam, but he likes me, and I sort of like him."

"What's wrong with me Casey?"

"Nothing, I just don't-". Derek cut me off so quick with a deep kiss. He stroked me ever so softly and laid me on the bed. We were going at it for a while, and then we started to undress. Derek entered me swiftly, with a condom of course and this time it was slow. He caressed my body and made me feel like I was loved. After a few heated minutes Derek let go and we came at the same time, silently now because the rest of the family just came home. Derek stayed in me for a while as we looked into each others eyes.

"I love you," Derek said. I kissed him, not because I wanted to, but because I didn't have the guts tell him that I didn't love him. He slowly exited me and started to dress.

"I hope we can do this soon Case. Very, very soon," he said kissing my cheek. He sat on my bed and we started to talk.

"So…you're still thinking about talking to Sam as something more than a friend?"

"Yeah, I guess. As long as Emily doesn't find out that I'm messing with him I'm okay with it. I don't want to come off as a slut."

"But you're hooking up with two guys-one of which is your brother," Derek said laughing.

"Derek, that's so not funny," I said laughing too. "I'm single and ready to mingle."

"Well I hope all the mingling is with me because I like you a lot babe." He kissed me lightly and started to leave the room.

"Derek?"

"What"

"Don't forget that I'm single and can fuck whoever I want to, so if you catch Sam in here..." I said dragging off.

"I know Casey, goodnight." I slid on some clothes and started thinking. Sam was a pretty cool person. He was nice, smart and cute. Derek was the total opposite. Rude, so dumb I thought he had mild autism and gorgeous in a sort of dorky way. But above all that, he is great in bed! I had a horrible dream because I knew the next day was going to be hell!

_**Next Day-Casey's POV**_

I woke up, ready for my second day of school, but also dreading it. Sam came and entered the house.

"Hey Sam," I said kissing him on the lips. He looked at me shocked and took a step back.

"What was that for," he said bring me close again and kissing me back.

"Nothing. You're single, I'm single, and we can have fun without a committed relationship."

"That's for sure," he said kissing me again deeply. We remained kissing until Derek came into the kitchen and cleared his throat rather loudly. I took a step back embarrassed that Derek caught us kissing again.

"Morning Derek," Sam said shyly. When Sam was shy, that's when I really liked him. It showed that he can let his guard down but still have fun.

"I'm ready to go," Derek said angrily. After we just talked about me liking Sam, here he goes getting mad over some bullshit kissing.

"Sam grabbed me close and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about it babe, he'll get over us." Us? There was no us! We're just friends having fun. He grabbed my wrist and took me outside. When we got in the car and pulled out, Emily came jogging to the car and Sam stopped.

"I need a ride," she told Sam. Sam just looked at her and looked over at me making sure it was okay with me.

"Get in the back," Sam said rudely. She opened the door and slammed the door so hard the glass shook. I looked back at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever," I said. We drove to school silently. No music, no voices, just 4 fucked up teens in this crazy world.

_**Derek's POV**_

Sam dropped us off and I immediately jumped out the car and head straight to see my hockey coach. I was the starting forward this year, and I would no everything to keep the position.

"What's up coach," I said grabbing his hand.

"Good morning Derek, what can I do you for?"

"Just checking up on the starting position," I said coolly.

"Look Derek, you're a great hockey player, but you're grades last year and in summer school were not great. You need to step it up. Sam has showed a lot of promise into switching from defense to offense so you might want to watch your back. You two will be competing for the top spot next week, so be ready."

"Sam over me? Coach, I've been playing this game ever since I could walk," I said angrily

"And so has Sam. Do your best next week and keep your grades up, otherwise…" he said dragging out the last part.

"Ok coach. Practice tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, be on time with a copy of your grades."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I left the gym in a hurry. How the hell can Sam beat me out for a spot in hockey? First Casey, now hockey? He's my best friends, but I don't want to compete with him over a girl or even hockey. He was going to have to give up one of his dreams.

_**Emily's POV**_

I can't believe Derek and Sam hated mw for hating Casey. We were friends before she came here and now we're not. I came to class a little late and saw Sam and Casey sitting next to each other laughing and smiling at each other. I took a seat right behind her and then teacher came and started teaching.

"OK guys, today we will be working in groups. We're going to be discussing The basics of Pre-Calculus and what you guys already know about it.

"This'll be great," Derek said loudly and we started laughing loudly.

"That's not what you should be saying if you want to be on the hockey team this year," Mr. Broussard said loudly.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" the class said. I looked back at Derek and he looked at me and looked away angrily.

"Now that you guys are quiet, your partners would be directly behind you, so turn around." Are you fucking kidding me? I have to be in a group with my ex-boyfriend, my ex-friend Casey and the boy that has a crush on me Ralph?

"This'll be great," I heard Casey say as she turned around and faced me.

"Yeah it would be," I said back angrily.

"Emily, don't start shit today," Sam said in Casey's defense.

"Don't act like prince charming Sam," I replied.

"You know what, fuck you Emily. I was the best boyfriend to you and all you did was treat me like shit. Jealous of every girl that passed by, that's why I broke up with you. Not because of Casey!" Casey put her arm on Sam and he immediately relaxed and looked over at her.

"Forget it Sam, she's so not worth it."

"Look bitch," I said getting up and yelling,

"What-are you going to hit me," Casey yelled back. The class got up and surrounded us and started chanting fight. I swung at Casey and missed her; she swung back and landed me right in the face knocking me down. I tried to get up but Sam was holding me down and Casey started attacking me.

"You stupid bitch! Don't you ever try to hit me or I'll fucking kill you!" She continued to hit me and I was getting angrier because Sam was holding me down. Mr. Broussard came and grabbed Casey and threw her out the class and Sam got up and took me out too. We were both brought to the office to cool off. My lip was bleeding and I had a headache, and all Casey had was a broken nail.

"So who wants to start telling me what happened," Principal Smith asked angrily. Casey and I started talking at the same time and the principal stopped us with a thnderoius shout.

"Stop talking right now, I don't care what you guys have today. You're both suspended. Emily you're suspended for 3 days and Casey for 1.

"What? I'm an A student and have never received a detention in my life, but now that someone hits me, and I defend myself, you want to suspend me?"

"What? I didn't hit you!"

"That's because you missed me bitch," Casey said getting up.

"Settle down," he yelled! Casey and I looked over at him and immediately became quiet.

"Look guys, it's only the first week of school and you guys have 1sp period together. You need to get a long or one of you will soon be expelled. Understood?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Of course. It won't happen again, I'm sorry for belittling myself to her standards," Casey said looking at me. I was so close to bashing her pretty face in, but Mr. Smith gave me the look. I went to the nurse's office because my headache was now turning into a migraine and my lip was still bleeding. This was not going to be the last Casey saw of me. I'll show her that I don't go down easily. She had Sam and Derek wrapped around her finger, and one of them will soon be with me. Now, I preferred Derek, so if this was the beginning of the war, Casey has a lot more coming her way!

_**Sam's POV**_

Casey totally kicked ass! I can't believe her and Emily got in a fight-over me! Truthfully, Emily could probably take Casey any day, but not when I'm around. Lunch came and I was the first at the table. I looked up and Casey was coming towards me. She was kind of strutting and her hair was blowing away and her tits were shacking, in a sexy sort of way.

"Hey Sam," she said sitting down and kissing my cheek.

"Hey. So what happened between you and Emily?"

"You were sitting right next to us babe, she was taking things to far and she tried to hit me, so I defended myself."

"So now I'm your babe," I said laughing. She looked up kind of shocked with a little piece of crumb on her face.

"Oh shit. I didn't know I called you that, sorry."

"No problem Case. I like when you call me that." I grabbed her and pulled her close to me. I kissed her full on the mouth and she didn't hesitate as she kissed me back. She wrapped her hands around my neck and opened my mouth slowly. Our tongues entwined and we continued to kiss until Casey pulled back.

"I can't do this here Sam," she said pulling back. She looked over and I did too, and I could see Emily and Derek staring at us with hatred in their eyes, but right now I could care less." Casey took my hand and we walked out the cafeteria and to my locker. I got my books for class when Casey put her hand on my chest and looked up at me.

"Let's get out of here," se whispered in my ear.

"Seriously," I asked her. She wasn't the one to ditch school, she's all books and homework.

"Yeah, I've had enough bullshit for the day. Let's go." I walked her to my car and we went straight to my house.

"You're house is nice Sam," Casey said.

"Thanks. Let's go to my room." I grabbed her hand and took her to my bed.

"So," I said taking off my shoes.

"So," she said. I pulled her close to me and kissed her deeply. She pushed me on the bed and a climbed on top of her. She was an amazing kisser and her tongue took me to places I've never been with Emily. She started rubbing me through my jeans and that was a sigh for me to take the off. I slid off her shirt and jeans first, where she revealed her pink lace panties and bra. She helped me take off my clothes and soon we were both naked. Casey started grinding on me bringing me to the point where I wanted to cum right there, but I pulled back.

"Ummm….." Casey moaned. I pushed her off of me and started to eat her out. She tasted so sweet and she was extremely wet. I added 2 fingers to her pussy and started pumping in and out. After about 3 minutes she started to cum. I saw her eyes roll back in her eyes that's when I knew it was time so I slid on a condom. I entered her swiftly and immediately felt her tighten around me and that caused me to moan in joy. She was so tight and wet, and it was all for me. I started to pump in and out, watching her eyes flutter to the back of her eyes. We continued the pace for a while until I started rubbing her clit. She started riding me faster and started to buck. Right before her orgasm I pumped into her one last time and she came hard. I could feel her liquid rushing onto my thighs as she began to buck against my hard dick. I loved it. I came into the condom and we both started laughing.

"That was amazing," I said kissing her plump breast. I started to pump into her pussy again slowly this time because she was still getting over her orgasm. We continued in that pace until she came again. I rolled over and she was still bucking. I kissed her deeply as we went under the covers. We were there for a long time just cuddling and talking when there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that," Casey asked me.

"I don't know, my sisters are all at college and my parents work late so, I really don't know," I answered getting dressed.

"Well I'm going to stay in bed, so hurry back!" I went over and kissed her and walked downstairs with just some briefs. I opened the door and there stood Derek.

"Bro, what're you doing here?" He ignored me and walked upstairs.

"Dude, come back here," I said calling after him. I was just praying that he wouldn't find Casey.

_**Casey's POV**_

I heard Sam say Derek's name and I immediately started to dress. I didn't want Derek to find me here.

"Casey, I know you're in here," Derek yelled. I had my jeans on and was abut to clip on my bra when the door barged open and in entered Derek with Sam right behind him. I looked down at my bare chest and looked back up at the two guys I was kind of in love with.


End file.
